


Connor has a camera and creepy places call to him and Evan (apparently)

by Zara_Zara



Series: The Murph Channel (Army) [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: But no too much, Crack, M/M, Maybe a lil, No Angst, OOC?, Shameless buzzfeed unsolved reference, T for swearing, Yeah...a bit..., Youtuber AU, blatant disregard for cannon, i guess I should say pre-treebros?, im not trying to be spooky, its lighthearted stuff, let them be happy, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 00:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zara_Zara/pseuds/Zara_Zara
Summary: Connor has a camera and creepy places call to him. This time, instead of exploring by himself he invites Evan to visit a creepy-ass place with him.





	Connor has a camera and creepy places call to him and Evan (apparently)

“Hey Murphs, it’s ya boy, Connor...Ew, why did I say that?” Connor turns to Evan.

Evan shrugs.

“Anyways, it's me. And I'm with my friend Evan. The dude I met last video. We're currently standing outside The Maguire Hotel. Almost all of the rooms in this place are haunted. Even the hallways are said to have some activity.” Connor sweeps the camera up over the hotel, it is grand in an old-timey way. The walls once may have been a bright white, but now look a weathered gray. Lights frame the entrance to the place and the reception area is fairly well lit and inviting.

“I don't know if they'll let us film here---” he shares secretly “---they've been trying to keep its paranormal history on the down-low. But we know better don't we Evan?”

He points the camera at Evan, and he nervously nods.

“Come on. It'll be fine, Evan. You've got me.” He pulls Evan in for a side hug and turns them to enter the place and check-in.

***

_In the elevator_

Connor passes Evan the camera as he checks his backpack for their supplies. I.e. Their paranormal investigative equipment and their snacks, of course.

“Do you think the lights will flicker?” Connor asks.

Behind the camera Evan speaks for the first time since Connor started filming, “Do you think the elevator will stop?”

“What if we see a ghost in the mirror?”

Evan raises his eyebrows, “What if the water from the sink turns into blood?”

Connor guesses they're doing this now, as the elevator slowly travels up to their floor. “What if we hear screaming?”

Evan has a smile playing at his lips, he's relaxing a little now, “What if---” and then the elevator opens.

“We're here.” Connor holds the room key out and wickedly smiles for the camera and glances at Evan, “Ready?”

“If you are.”

***

_In the room._

Evan and Connor sit on the bed. Connor gives some backstory to the paranormal history of the hotel. There have been some deaths and murder over the years since its origin. There was once even a fire in the basement. Some poor guy burned to death in there.

Evan patiently holds the camera and nods along to Connor’s story. Instead of focusing all his attention on speaking to the camera, Connor finds he is dividing his attention between his invisible audience and the cute boy who has tagged along with him, like what happened in his last video. By having Evan here and listening to his story, Connor finds he shares the story with much more enthusiasm than usual and he doesn't try to tone it down.

He hops off the bed, “We should go walk around the halls for a bit and see if we catch anything.”

***

_In the hall_.

Connor holds the camera he and Evan walk silently down the halls. Whispering to each other if they think they hear something. By now, Evan has fully immersed himself in what they're doing and has no qualms in sharing what he sees or hears, “Connor,” Evan grabs Connor's arm, “Did you see that?”

Connor did see it. He hopes the camera picked it up too. One of the light fixtures in the hallway flickered off and buzzed back on.

The two of them approach it. It stays on.

“Could have been a malfunction?” Connor suggests.

“I guess?”

They hear the sound of something moving.

“What?”

Evan jumps and points at a flower vase on a small table in the middle of the hall, close to where they stand. The flowers are asymmetrical on the table and stand close to the edge.

The light besides them flashes on again.

Connor and Evan look at each other.

“The fuck? Did that vase just move?” Connor asks Evan.

Evan’s eyes are wide. “I d-don't know...I think so?”

“And this light?! What’s going on?”

Connor approaches the vase and Evan slowly pushes it back to the center. “I don't remember seeing it like this.”

“Maybe it was?” Connor offers, “Maybe the noise came from someone in their room?”

“Maybe?” Evan looks at the light fixture but it doesn't turn off again. They stay out there for a handful of minutes before deciding to head back to the room.

***

_In the room._

“It's cold in here.” Connor comments and glares at the heater, “It wasn't cold before.”

Evan sits on the bed and agrees, “I don't know...B-but doesn't that mean there's the p-presence of a ghost?”

“I've heard of that too.”

They sit in silence and wait for something to happen. For the curtain to move, a drawer to open, the closet door to close but nothing strange happens.

The room is fairly average. It's not high-end like some of the places Connor’s been to, nor is it like those seedy ones he's seen in the movies. It's just---plain, and the blankness of it gives Connor a vibe that they're being watched. It's the kind of stillness that comes with something in hiding, lying in wait.

“Do you feel that?” Connor needs to voice these thoughts, see if Evan feels the same.

“I t-think so. It's kind of weird in here.” He says quietly.

Connor approaches the closet and then shuts it, “Not going back in there.”

Evan snorts, “Me neither.”

They share a laugh.

“I'm gay, but the way.” Connor clarifies ‘cause why the hell not? If Evan's not cool with it for whatever reason at least they got it out of the way before Connor ends up liking the guy too much and things go awry.

“And I’m Bi, by the way.”

Connor tries not to smile too much. If by the way Evan quirked up after Connor identified himself (No, Connor didn't imagine it) is anything to go by, then the mariachi band singing in his heart has something worth singing their hearts out for.

Connor decides he's going to edit that bit out---it just seems a bit of a private moment for some reason---and then reaches for his bag, “What do you say we try talking to some ghosties?”

“Sure.”

Connor pulls the spirit box out of his bag.

“How does it work?” Evan asks, peering curiously at the thing.

Connor explains how it flits through numerous radio frequencies, and how ghosts can pick out words to sometimes make sentences and communicate. He turns it on and the static starts, buzzing loudly. Sounding almost like the rapid heartbeat of a frightened wild animal.

He starts asking the customary questions like:

“Is anyone with us?”

“Can you give us a sign if there is a presence?”

“Can you give us your name?”

After each question he'll leave a spot where anything can respond but nothing but static continues filtering through. If anything the room gets chillier. Evan comments on it and both of their gazes are drawn to the closet.

“Do you want to ask something?” Connor offers Evan.

Evan shakes his head. Connor asks a couple more only to keep getting nothing.

“I think we should turn it off.” He tells Evan.

Evan nods, “The noise is kind of t-terrible.”

“Yeah it kinda is.” He reaches to turn it off “Ok, last chance---”

“SpaGeTthI.”

Connor's not sure he heard that right, “What?”

“ApPle TaTErs.”

Connor meets Evan’s eyes, and his cheeks are puffed up holding laughter.

Meekly, he whispers “apple taters?”

They burst out laughing and Connor crashes on the bed beside Evan who's clutching his stomach.

The camera hops around the bed and shows the ceiling.

Off camera Connor says, “Ok ok we're turning this thing off.”

“T-Thanks a lot ghosts.” Evan says with a smile in his voice.

***

_In car_.

They are parked outside the hotel, preparing to leave. Connor had just checked out and it's past midnight.

The camera rests on the dashboard between them.

“Ok, so, we're not sure what we found in there? If it's haunted I guess the ghosts just did not like us or something.”

Evan yawns, “M-maybe they were h-hiding in the closet?”

“Maybe? Poor fucker, sounded like they were hungry.”

“I feel kind of bad now. We should bring them spaghetti next time.”

Connor smiles at the next time, “Sure, next time.”

Evan gives him a sleepy smile in return. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading part two of my shitty one-shot series. I was surprised some of ya'll seemed to like the last one. So, here's another. I hope ya enjoyed! 
> 
> (As u can tell I haven't gotten any better at titles...this one was just called "hotel" in my docs)
> 
> Edit:Also, the spaghetti appple taters thing is from a buzzfeed unsolved episode: the demonic bellaire house — i forgot to mention that sorry


End file.
